


Профессионализм

by lieutenant_kasatka



Series: Hartwin [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение по заявке: "Гарри/Эггзи. Эггзи занимается тренировками новобранцев, и все они ходят за ним хвостом, смотрят восхищённо, а некоторые даже флиртуют. Гарри ревнует, но старательно не подаёт вида."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Профессионализм

В первые дни Гарри Харт верит, что поручить Эггси тренировки новобранцев с целью дальнейшего отбора в ряды Кингсмен - хорошая идея. Потому что Эггси (теперь уже "мистер Анвин" в присутствии этих зеленых юнцов) воплощает в себе всё то, чего могут желать новобранцы: он молод, немногим старше их самих, но уже невообразимо крут - и поэтому они верят, что смогут стать не хуже. По крайней мере, он хорош в их глазах, думает мистер Харт. Для него-то Эггси по-прежнему Эггси, запальчивый мальчишка с задатками действительно хорошего агента, и, наверное, в чем-то навсегда им и останется. Не факт, что это плохо. Не факт, что это хорошо. Факт один - сейчас задача отбора лежит на Эггси.

Горстка мокрых подростков дрожит на идеально подстриженном английском газоне. Они шмыгают неаристократично раскрасневшимися носами и зябко, словно птицы, увязшие в снегу, поджимают ноги. Но во взглядах, которые они кидают на Эггси - нового Галахада - нет ненависти. Кажется, ни в одном из взглядов. Во многих, наоборот, сквозит нездоровое, на взгляд Гарри, обожание. Если бы о его мнении узнали агент Ланселот или Мерлин, они бы бесстыже расхохоталась (или сдержанно усмехнулись), припоминая, с каким лицом всегда смотрел на Гарри его собственный подопечный.  
Но мистер Харт, теперь занимающий высшую руководящую должность, естественно, не делится с ними своими соображениями.  
Эггси, уже пару лет как самостоятельный агент, в безукоризненном лоске может дать фору некоторым потомственным аристократам, но в нем остается тот легкий отголосок разухабистой жизни, в которой было место растянутым майкам и угнанным тачкам. И новые кандидаты в ряды Кингсмен интуитивно чувствуют этот оттенок форса и, если уж совсем честно, они в восторге от Эггси. Несмотря на то, что их отдали ему на растерзание, и по его прихоти они мокнут, мерзнут, выдерживают бешеные физические нагрузки и психологические эксперименты, он в их глазах - образцовый джентльмен и авантюрист одновременно. Словом, тот типаж, перед которым не устоит ни один подросток. И, что самое ужасное, кажется, Эггси об этом догадывается.  
Гарри с интересом смотрит за процессом отбора, потому что в Эггси погибает то ли изощренный садист, то ли талантливый психолог - он протряхивает кандидатов множеством новых способов, а не просто копирует собственный опыт, а те продолжают ко всему еще и смотреть ему в рот. Эггси действительно развивается. Гарри этого никогда и не отрицал, просто здесь неожиданно отчетливо видно, насколько мальчик вырос. Его мальчик с улицы с замашками шпаны. Гарри периодически испытывает искренние приступы гордости, столь ему несвойственные.  
Впрочем, очень скоро очередная такая волна разбивается об очередной же утес реальности: Эггси совершает что-то такое, от чего сдержанному Гарри Харту хочется крикнуть по громкой связи "Эггси, ёбаный же в рот!". С одной стороны, как новый Артур, он вправе сказать такое почти любому сотруднику, но именно поэтому же – права на это не имеет решительно никакого.

Однако в какой-то момент Гарри понимает, что его интерес к тренировкам новобранцев принимает нездоровую форму, совершенно недопустимую для контролирующего и уважающего себя джентльмена.   
Потому что "дети", как он называет их, перешагивают некую черту.   
Потому что искреннее восхищение наставником у некоторых перерождается в нечто иное, куда более плотское. Это почти такой же нездоровый процесс, как перерождение доброкачественной опухоли в бесцеремонно делящиеся раковые клетки.  
\- Агент Галахад, - начинает Гарри официальным тоном, вызвав его в кабинет. Потом вздыхает: нет, не так. Он снимает очки и устало массирует переносицу. - Эггси, - мягче начинает он, - я не знаю, в курсе ли ты, что результатом твоих педагогических упражнений является то, что минимум четверо твоих подопечных мечтают затащить тебя в койку.  
Эггси ухмыляется (иногда Гарри подозревает, что эта его бесцеремонная мимика, совершенно не годящаяся для лица джентльмена, осталась в арсенале Эггси исключительно для моментов общения с ним):  
\- Ну, влюбленность в своего наставника - нормальный этап в жизни многих людей.  
Гарри открывает рот, чтобы что-то ему возразить.  
А затем закрывает.  
И велит возвращаться к работе, потому что уродские шутки - всё еще неотъемлемая часть этого, теперь уже лощеного, мерзавца. И Гарри не хочет обсуждать его последнюю реплику, даже думать о ней. Потому что, Эггси, ёбаный же в рот, эти бесконечные потуги на глумливый флирт - это ужасно.  
Гарри уже два года старается не реагировать на них и не развивать страшную мысль: а что, если и правда...  
Нет.  
Нет, у него много работы, и Эггси теперь - просто один из его подчиненных.

В одно промозглое утро Эггси объявляет новое задание: у претендентов есть неделя на то, чтобы соблазнить его самого, неприступного мистера Анвина.  
Эггси позволяет себе такую ухмылку - почти неуловимую, но все же - что у многих пробегают мурашки по коже, потому что становится ясно, что будет весело. По крайней мере, по меркам немного отбитого чувства юмора самого мистера Анвина.  
Где-то в своем кабинете Гарри Харт устало откидывает голову на высокую спинку кресла, пока никто не видит. Потому что гребаные озарения редко происходят в торжественной или хотя бы подходящей обстановке, и они имеют обыкновение совершаться в тишине. Гарри понимает, что желание выпереть любого преуспевшего в задании новобранца из Кингсмена нездорово зудит где-то в мозгу, и является совершенно, совершенно необъективным. Личным.  
Гарри хочется строго отчитать Эггси за происходящее и оставить эту выволочку без объяснений, но, в принципе, на самом деле Эггси не делает ничего выходящего за рамки приемлемого, и задание - вполне себе хорошо поставленное. На самом деле, даже блестяще, и от этого - только хуже. Потенциальные агенты вынуждены будут отделить личные пристрастия от поставленной задачи, и даже если они спят и видят, как затащить агента Галахада в койку, они должны будут понять, что это задание - не подарок судьбы и повод выплеснуть гормоны. В какой-то степени соблазнение человека, в котором ты заинтересован, и с которым тебя связывают некие отношения, даже сложнее.  
Но, серьезно, Эггси, ёбаный в рот, прекрати.

Впрочем, стоит признать, что почти всю неделю Эггси сохраняет полный нейтралитет и со скучающе-вежливым лицом выслушивает всю ту чушь, что сладкозвучно льют ему в уши кандидаты, вежливо заламывает руки тем, кто пытается распустить их силой, и предлагает попробовать еще. И еще.  
Одной девице, действующей действительно неплохо, он даже дарит целомудренный - и оттого еще более издевательский - поцелуй в лоб.  
\- Вас невозможно соблазнить! - в отчаянии бормочет кто-то на исходе недели. - Тем более, что вы знаете о нашем задании и являетесь заинтересованным лицом.  
\- Агентству "Кингсмен", - назидательно начинает Эггси, и Гарри с содроганием узнает собственные поучительные интонации разве что с легким влиянием Мерлина, - требуются профессионалы. И профессионал должен быть в состоянии справиться с заданием независимо от осложнений.  
Гарри чувствует себя трагической фигурой стареющего педераста из романов двадцатого века, но, так как он привык быть честен с собой, он признает: такой менторский тон из уст мелкого паршивца, по мнению его организма - это запрещенный прием. И на запрещенные приемы можно отвечать только тем же самым. В конце концов, Эггси доводит его уже два года своими идиотскими шутками, странными намеками и провокациями. Так что, в конце концов, он имеет право наградить его за усердие - и повестись на это все, раз уж мальчик так старается.  
Гарри бесшумно появляется за спиной агента Галахада, читающего свою проповедь, и делает знак уставившимся на него новобранцам, чтобы те не выдавали его раньше времени.   
\- ...и соблазнение - такое же оружие в руках агента, - продолжает Эггси, - как и хорошая, - он с трудом сдерживает смешок, - пара оксфордов. Нет недоступных целей, есть недостаток навыков. Хороший агент может соблазнить кого угодно...  
\- ...и в каких угодно обстоятельствах, - продолжает за него Гарри и делает последний шаг, так что теперь стоит к Эггси вплотную. Он спускает голос на полтона ниже и, беззастенчиво прижимаясь к новому агенту Галахаду, продолжает его речь за него:  
\- Ваш наставник, - эти слова он буквально выдыхает Эггси на ухо, и тот едва заметно вздрагивает, но быстро берет себя в руки, - цель не запредельная.  
Гарри прижимается уголком губ к его уху и продолжает говорить, обращаясь к жадно глядящим на них кандидатам. Он бесцеремонно метит территорию при помощи этого глупого спектакля и, к сожалению, прекрасно это осознает.  
Эггси в ответ совершает чудовищное - начинает подыгрывать (Гарри не видит, но он уверен, что мысленно тот улыбается самой гаденькой своей ухмылочкой, которая совсем не годится для джентльмена). Он расслабляет плечи, так что прижимается к Гарри, и неуловимо поводит ими, едва заметно потирается всем телом. Затем он едва заметно поворачивает голову таким образом, что породистый нос Гарри вынужденно утыкается в короткие волосы за его ухом.  
\- В вашей жизни, - продолжает Гарри, - могут быть ситуации и более сложные. Люди, не заинтересованные в представителях вашего пола, - Гарри опускает ладонь на живот Эггси и неспешно ведет ею вверх, проскальзывая под пиджак, - Люди, не заинтересованные в сексе в принципе по причине асексуальности или пережитого негативного опыта.  
Гарри с усмешкой глядит на напряженно наблюдающих за ними кандидатов и совсем уж бесстыже прижимается губами к шее Эггси чуть пониже линии челюсти.  
\- Ваша задача - справиться с любой ситуацией.  
Гарри понимает, что хоть Эггси и выглядит расслабленным засранцем, его сонная артерия барабанной дробью пульса выдает заинтересованность происходящим. Гарри торжествующе фыркает ему в шею: ты, конечно, умный, но не настолько, как ты считаешь.  
Эггси мгновенно отлипает от него и сообщает суховатым тоном:  
\- Блестящая демонстрация, Артур, - говорит он на всю комнату. А затем, повернув голову к по-прежнему стоящему за его спиной Гарри, добавляет гораздо тише, почти на ухо:  
\- Хотя, сдается мне, что мне в поясницу упирается вовсе не твой профессионализм.  
Один-один, молча признает Гарри. Физиология против физиологии. Он неопределенно качает головой, затем негромко прибавляет:  
\- Я бы назвал это вдохновением, - а потом добавляет громче, для всей аудитории:  
\- Агент Галахад больше не является вашим объектом, так как условленная неделя истекла. Дальнейшие попытки соблазнения будут расцениваться как серьезное нарушение дисциплины и субординации.  
Гарри в этот момент чувствует себя чудовищным собственником. Поведение, недостойное главы Кингсмен, но приносящее чертовское, непозволительное удовлетворение.  
Эггси подытоживает:  
\- Ближе всех к цели оказалась мисс Моррисон, но, по справедливости, стоит отметить, что первое место присуждается мистеру Харту.   
Мистер Харт чувствует, как чужие горячие пальцы осторожно - и незаметно для собравшихся - касаются его ладони. Кажется, победителю полагается приз.


End file.
